Not A Game Anymore
by EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's
Summary: Yeah, being thrown into your favourite game sounds awesome, right? Well, it is for Ellie and her friends- until they hear about HIM; the one who kills anyone in his path, which they need to avoid. There's no respawn, because this isn't a game anymore... Rated T for violent scenes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG MY FIRST MINECRAFT STORY! Anyways… so this will be an OC story, and before you ask, the people in this story are my friends from school! :)**

I woke up, climbing out of bed and lazily combing my hair- I didn't need to comb it properly anyway! I got my Minecraft creeper T-shirt on with some jeans, and headed downstairs to where my Xbox was.

"Ellie! Your breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled as I arrived to my spot in the living room. "Okay, just put it there" I murmured, motioning to an empty spot in front of me. She nodded, and put it down.

I turned my Xbox 360 on, waiting for me to be logged in and ready to crush my rival. Looking at my online friends, I picked one particular person to join my session….

"Hey Shayla!" I said through my headphones.

"Hey, you ready to get crushed?"

"As if! I'm better at hunger games!"

"I'll get Amelia to join…. Okay! Hey Amelia!" I exclaimed as my other BFF joined the party.

"Hey! You ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" I said smugly, loading up my map.

"Okay then girls, should we go on the deserted island map?"

Both girls said yes as I flew to my newest map, remembering to teleport the other two to where I was and turning my flying mode off.

"Okay then, 2 minute grace period?"

"Yep"

"Why not?"

"GO!" I yelled as I literally went crazy with the chests as I collected some food, a potion of swiftness and an iron sword.

As I sprinted to a different area, I noticed a creeper coming for me, so I did an awesome kill! "TAKE THAT YOU BUTTHEAD!" I screamed, landing a critical hit on it.

"Do you always have to do that?" Amelia groaned from inside my headset.

"Yea- WHAT THE?!" I exclaimed, noticing my arm was turning blocky.

"What's going o- MY ARM!" Shayla yelled, nearly making me death.

"WHY AM I GOING BLOCKY?!" Amelia cried.

Suddenly I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me, resulting in a game over (A.K.A blacking out.)

I figured the girls had too, because I didn't hear them asking why I was so quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long!**

"Guys?" I asked, getting up.

"Ugh..." Amelia and Shayla groaned, getting up.

"What- OH MY GOD!" I screamed, looking at my hands, they had gone... Blocky- just like everything around us.

"Whoa..." Amelia gasped, getting up.

I realised she had taken on a new look; A girl with mousey-brown hair, dark pink headphones and a white and black hoodie, with the same shoes.

Shayla had her usual long, blonde hair, with a light pink and white hoodie, with a purple bow and purple shoes.

I had my short, blonde hair, along with a dark purple and blue hoodie, with blue eyeshadow. I had black shoes with purple laces and a black bow.

"We look... EPIC!" We all yelled, high-fiving.

But our excitement was short lived, because we saw the sun setting.

"Crud..." I murmured, starting to run.

The others ran after me, while mobs spawned around us, but that was when my whole world faded to black.

**Yeah, it's short, but bear with me here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god... Something wierd happened to the document this was on... So... TAKE TWO!**

- Ellie's POV -

I woke up, finding myself in a fairly large bedroom, without the others, and I immediately shot up, screaming.

"GUYS?!" I looked around, eyes widening with fear as I gripped my bedsheets.

"Might want to quiet down a bit, you took quite a fall..." A mysterious voice claimed, and when I looked over to the owner of the voice, my jaw dropped.

"STEVE!"

Mind. Blown...

I took deep breaths, silently muttering for myself to do so, as I looked over my cubic features once more. It was as if I had forgotten where we were.

Then I looked next to me, and was more confuzzled (My word for confused... DO NOT QUESTION ME!)

Next to me were three new people; Owen and Katie, who were from my school, and Hollie; my sister...

"HOLY COW!" I yelled, something black flickering in my place for a second.

"Five more days, mom..." Amelia muttered, waking up.

"OH MY GOSH, STEVE?!" She yelled, shooting up.

Soon, everyone woke up, repeating the same routine; get up, groan some nonsense, realise who was infront of us, freak out, and eventually calm down again.

"Okay, that was wierd..." Steve began, face palming.

"But, you are the chosen ones, so I'm trusting you know about Minecraft?" He asked us, raising an eyebrow.

"HECK TO THE YES!" I screamed, taking a deep breath and saying all I knew about the game.

"There's creepers; they came from a glitch from the old pig texture and notch liked it and so the creeper bega-" I was interrupted by Steve.

"What do you know about herobrine?"

Everyone in the room immediately froze, until I gulped and spoke.

"He... He began appearing quite early on, where someone said they had loaded up a normal world, and... He appeared... B-but, he's fake, right?"

Steve shook his head, sighing sadly.

"I'm afraid not... He controls the mobs of the night, the Nether, and can possess any of our mobs..." He went over to a large window, looking out at what looked like a kingdom.

"Uh... Forgot to ask; where are we? Hollie asked, out the window, where the sun shone bright in the blue sky, filled with blockish clouds.

"Oh, the kingdom of Minecraftia, and speaking of that, we must see my father, Notch!" Steve declared, as we all got out of bed./  
>"We all nodded, and ran off to meet the creator of Minecraft.<p>

- Soon... xD -

"Oh my gilly godrick godrickson!" I squealed randomly, looking at the bearded man pacing around worriedly.

He turned around, smiling when he saw us and stepping down from his throne, which he was in front of.

"Ah, these must be the chosen ones!" Notch exclaimed excitedly.

"Chosen ones?" We all asked in unison.

Not replying, Notch pressed a hidden button and his throne moved out of the way, revealing a dark passageway.

"Legend has it that there are 3 main chosen ones; one of which has an unknown power, but there is only one thing we know for certain; they aren't from this world..."

"WE ARE!"

"Ahem, Steve?" Notch cleared his throat, calling Steve over.

"- Noone's POV -

"I think I know who the main one is, father..." Steve began, only to be cut off by Notch.

"Yes, the peculiar blonde one?" Notch finished, making sure the girls couldn't hear.

Steve nodded, and continued.

"She even knows about... Him" Notch's eyes widened, and he gasped.

"Does she know the truth?"

"I fear she does, and if she is who we think she is, her powers might be more dangerous than his..."

The two shook their heads, and Notch spoke up again.

Well, the other two are possibly the extremely tall blonde, and the... Enthusiastic one" He tried to state it as nicely as possible, pointing to Amelia and Shayla.

They both nodded, turning to the others.

- Ellie's POV, 5 mins later -

Notch and Steve had just given us a quiz on Minecraft, and now, they were looking over our scores, the only sounds escaping their mouths being 'Hmmms' and 'Uhhhs.'

Eventually, they stepped away, holding some weapons.

"Okay, these quizzes were to test your knowledge, and now you'll all be given ranks in your team of chosen ones!" Steve declared, as Notch continued.

"Ellie, you are the leader" He stated, tossing me a diamond sword, armour, and pickaxe.

"Amelia, you are the co-leader" He tossed her a diamond chestplate, leggings, sword, iron boots, pickaxe, and helmet.

"Shayla, you are master of mob knowledge" He gave her the standard gear (the stuff me and Amelia had) in iron and chain (Chain leggings and helmet.)

"Owen, you are master builder" He got full chain armour, with a diamond pickaxe and iron sword.

"Katie, you are master of combat" She got iron boots and a chestplate, diamond leggings and helmet, a diamond sword, and an iron pickaxe.

"Hollie you are..." Notch looked at Hollie's score, which read;

_47/100_

"You are the master food and material collector" Hollie got chain leggings, chestplate, iron boots and helmet, an iron sword, a stone axe, an iron pickaxe, and an iron sword.

"Now, you must go and train with the things I have given you- wait!" Notch exclaimed, pulling out two bows and two stacks of arrows, and tossing them to me and Amelia.

"Now you can train..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we have some training, and a new OC! Before we get on with it, though, I'd like to say every OC is from some of my friends at school, for all who wanted to know :)**

- Ellie's POV -

I gasped, looking around a large outdoor area, filled with aggressive mobs that looked about ready to turn into the devil at any second.

"Here is the training field!" Notch declared, waving his hand over the field.

Every mob turned to us, hissing. I yelped, nearly falling over with the weight of my armour.

Everyone rolled their eyes, walking around the fence separating us from our doom until we reached a gate.

"Here we go!" Notch exclaimed, unlocking the gate for us.

"Oh, and I forgot to say,"

"If you die, you won't respawn" With those final words, he shoved us in, locking the gate.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with this..." Amelia muttered, jumping out of the way when a skeletons' arrow nearly hit her arm.

Shayla's eyes narrowed as she threw her sword at a spider, jumping over a creeper to retrieve it.

I smirked, using my sword to slice a hoard of zombies in half, not noticing 10 skeletons creeping towards me.

When I did notice, though, it was too late; one of them had pinned me down, while 4 of them repeatedly punched me, and the remaining 5 pointed their bows at me, not hesitating to take a change and shoot me. My eyes widened, but soon they closed as I waited for my death.

Nothing.

I looked up to see all the skeletons piled up on the ground, their bones scattered around.

"Geez, get up!" A familiar voice called; it was Harry, who was also from my school.

I rolled my eyes, getting up and continuing my fight. I did a flip over a spider about to jump at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed everyone trying to defeat a giant, so I ran over to them to help.

"OKAY! AMELIA AND SHAYLA; GET TO THE RIGHT SIDE, OWEN AND HARRY GET TO THE RIGHT AND ATTACK THE LEGS!" I commanded, landing a direct hit on the Giants' head, making it stumble over.

After a few more tries of that, the Giant died, leaving a red liquid oozing out of it's wounds.

I decided to get a good look at the four new arrivals when I stopped to rest.

Hollie had dark blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She had a dark pink tank top, a hot pink skirt, light purple shoes and a matching bow.

Katie also had dark blonde hair, also blue eyes, but she had slightly tanned skin. She wore a dark purple hoodie with a diamond sword on the front, black leggings, purple and black trainers (sneakers), and black headphones.

Owen had light blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black hoodie with dark green jeans and grey trainers (sneakers) with a pair of dark grey headphones around his neck.

Harry had brown hair with brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white hoodie with a black creeper face on the back, pale blue jeans, and black trainers (sneakers.)

I shook my head, realising we were going inside to get our wounds checked.

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT! *Bows***


End file.
